


Mil veces te ame y eternamente lo haré

by Mirai737



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Post, Multi, One Shot Collection, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai737/pseuds/Mirai737
Summary: Cap. 1: Algo terrible ocurrirá en el reino de los cielos, algo que el amor y el cuidado entre dos seres celestiales podría resolver, pero ¿realmente sera suficiente? ¿qué pasa si es demasiado tarde?Cap. 2: Un inexperimentado ángel asiste al juicio de uno de los suyos, con cada día que pasa su corazón se llenara de dudas y su instinto clamara por hacer justicia pero ¿qué pasa si para cuando decide reaccionar todo es en vano? ¿podrá encontrar una manera de salvar al caído de la desesperación?





	1. Un astro y un satélite

**Author's Note:**

> El primero de una serie de one-shots que ahora que tengo un tiempo libre planeo publicar en este sitio. Principalmente sera KuroxFai, su relación generalmente terminara en algo romántico o ¿una amistad muy fuerte que en un futuro sera romántico?
> 
> Denle una oportunidad,.. o no. De todas formas seguiré publicando, si veo que a alguien le gusta me encargare de hacerlo a la brevedad. 
> 
> Algunas aclaraciones: Chikyuu es la Tierra (aunque solo se habla de ella, en realidad es Tomoyo), Nagareboshi es una estrella fugaz (representada por Yuuko). Taiyou es el Sol (Kurogane) mientras que Tsuki es la Luna (Fai).

1° vez.

Un astro y un satélite

En el reino de los cielos, el Sol marcha por los pasillos en su majestuosa forma antropomorfa, que emitía un cálido resplandor rojizo, delatando su malhumor a los demás habitantes del reino quienes, evitando meterse en el camino del astro mayor, se preguntaban que acciones los primitivos seres de la Tierra que velaban lo habían hecho enojar. Sin saber, que esta vez su ardiente furia estaba dirigida a su par, amo de la noche, la Luna.

El Sol estaba molesto ya que ese "cretino engreído de dos caras" últimamente había estado acercándose a la Tierra durante su vigilia causando desastres con su influencia en el mar y temor en sus habitantes que no lograban encontrar la lógica en el comportamiento de la Luna. No es como si tuviera ninguna, pensó el Sol, hace muchísimo tiempo había aprendido que la Luna estaba loco.

\- ¡Tsuki! -Gruño con su potente voz, pero no recibió respuesta. Siguió buscándolo cada vez más impaciente, ya que no podía hacer que las nubes siguieran cubriendo su ausencia durante su turno por mucho tiempo o los seres en la Tierra podrían sospechar que algo ocurría y sucumbiría el pánico.- ¡Tsuki, déjate de juegos y aparece de una vez!

\- Oh~ -Escucho la suave pero burlona voz de su par de alguna parte en esa cámara.- Taiyou-sama esta saltando su tiempo de trabajo en busca de mi, que irresponsable pero a la vez taaan tierno~

La Luna hizo su aparición, saliendo prácticamente de la nada, asomándose en su espacio personal de forma tan descarada como la sonrisa que traía. Su aura azul pálido cubriéndolo como siempre.

\- Respeta mi espacio, idiota. -Reprobó Taiyou frunciendo el ceño ante este mal hábito que Tsuki no hacía por corregir.

\- No eres divertido. -Se quejo apartándose con un mohín antes de sacarle la lengua.- ¡Blew! -Y comenzar a alejarse.

\- Detente ahí. -Ordeno y Tsuki se giro para verlo expectante por lo que podría querer.- Quiero que me digas ¿por que razón estas asomándote a Chikyuu cada noche? ¿No sabes los problemas que causas, idiota? Tu presencia altera las olas, tu luz agita a los animales, estas comenzando a hacer que las personas te teman.

Tsuki se encogió un poco por la reprimenda, pero suprimió cualquier emoción negativa que quiso llegar a su rostro y solo sonrió con indiferencia.

\- Ellos ya me temen, hablan de que mis fases y mi lado oscuro como algo de mal augurio. -Dice soltando una risita un poco amarga.- ¿No iba a faltar mucho tiempo para que comenzaran a pensar que mi lado luminoso también se trate de algo malo, no? Así que, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

\- ¿Así? -Responde, obviamente no muy convencido, y entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.- Bueno, eso no explica tu raro comportamiento estos últimos tiempos.

\- Tenía curiosidad. -Respondió la Luna sencillamente.

\- ¿Curiosidad? -Repite el Sol, siendo tomado por sorpresa.

\- Si, sabes, me he dado cuenta de que por más que nosotros seamos quienes gobernemos, no tenemos realmente mucha conciencia de lo que estamos gobernando. -Explico cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza, en un pose relajada.- Siempre permanecemos en los cielos, después de todo, y yo solo pensé que, bueno, si me acercaba más podría ver un poco mejor a Chikyuu. -Concluyo recargándose contra la pared, sonriendo sin preocupaciones.

\- ¡Tsk! ¿esa es tu razón? ¿Querías ver.. ? -Comenzó a decir ligeramente estupefacto.- Pero que estúpido, ¿qué crees que hay allí que sea digno de la curiosidad de seres como nosotros? -Pregunto molesto y vio decaer la sonrisa de Tsuki por un instante, antes de regresar con más fuerza.

\- Bueno, no lo sé, pero por alguna razón.. -Dijo ambiguamente y aparto la mirada con cierta vergüenza.- me siento atraído a ella. -Finalizo con dicha mentira, debido a que se dijo que Taiyou no podía saber la verdad aun.

\- ¿Atraído? -Repitió en un gruñido.- ¿Atraído por Chikyuu? -Pregunto sintiendo el peso de muchas emociones en su interior de los que pudo reconocer el ira y la posesividad pero, al no poder determinar su origen, solo dejo que escapara de si como siempre.- ¡Si es así entonces! ¡¿Porqué aun estas aquí?! -Dijo en su furia ciega, no prestando atención en como Tsuki se sobresalto y perdió mucho de su faceta tranquila.- ¡ya que te parece tan interesante, deberías dejar el reino de los cielos e irte a ver a tu querida Chikyuu!

\- ¿Q-Que dices? ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que me valla? -Pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo y herido.

\- ¡Es lo que quieres, después de todo! -Replico, mirándolo con despecho.

\- ¡No, yo.. ! -Intento excusarse, pero su respuesta inmediata era decir la verdad así que se detuvo a sí mismo para componerse y en cambio decir.- ¡no puedo dejar mi puesto, Chikyuu necesita que yo.. !

\- ¡Oh, sí! -Exclamo con ironía, dándole la espalda para retirarse mientras decía.- ¡Chikyuu también necesita de alguien tan inútil y estúpido como tú, bueno no me importa lo que hagas, pero ya no quiero ver tu cara por el reino de los cielos nunca más!

Tsuki perdió su sonrisa y sus ojos se humedecieron como las palabras de Taiyou se clavaron como dagas en su corazón.

\- E-Espera.. Taiyou.., y-yo no.. -Dijo sintiéndose desolado, con sus inseguridades resurgiendo desde lo profundo para atormentarlo.- ¿Por qué.. ? ¿El realmente.. estaba hablando enserio? ¿Ya no quiere verme.. ?

-.-

Aun en contra de su mejor juicio, antes de que la vigilia del Sol terminara y empezara la suya avanzo hasta el rincón más oscuro del reino de los cielos en busca de Nagareboshi, cuya presencia, aunque misteriosa y extravagante, siempre era un consuelo para él en sus noches más oscuras.

Nagareboshi, debido a sus siempre fugaces apariciones en la Tierra siempre tenía tiempo disponible para confortar a Tsuki y secar las gotas de Luna que pudieron escaparse de sus ojos. Por eso se sorprendió cuando la Luna llego por primera vez con un deseo y uno creado por los sentimientos más tristes que su lado oscuro podía ocultar.

\- ¿Ese es tu deseo, Tsuki-kun? -Pregunto con simpatía, sabiendo el desenlace de esto y no por primera vez deseando que pudiera hacer algo más que solo escuchar y hacer realidad sin involucrarse.

\- Si.. -Respondió asintiendo con seguridad y su rostro vacio de expresión, mientras que Nagareboshi mantenía su cabeza en su regazo y acariciaba su cabello dulcemente.- ¿eres capaz de cumplirlo, Hoshi-san?

\- En efecto, pero debo advertirte que no podrás arrepentirte después, lo que estas a punto de perder no podrás recuperarlo nunca más. -Dijo esperando que Tsuki se retractara, porque ya había confirmado su deseo dos veces y, si lo hacia una vez más, su poder reaccionaria y no habría marcha atrás.

\- Esta bien, no me importa. -Dice la Luna apartándose un poco de la calidez dorada que emitía su amiga estrella, esbozando una sonrisa triste y sincera.- Se trata de lo que Taiyou quiere. Cumple mi deseo, por favor. -Pidió tomando entre sus manos parte de la túnica de la mujer a su alcance y su mirada tornándose suplicante.

\- Tsuki-kun.. -Dice colocando a regañadientes su mano brillante sobre su cabellera dorada, para finalmente suspirar con resignación.- Tu deseo ha sido escuchado.

-.-

Esa noche Taiyou va a descansar al terminar su vigilia y no busca a Tsuki, a pesar de la culpa que siente, decidiendo que lo mejor sería que el mismo reflexionara antes de volver a entablar una conversación con el satélite.

En la Tierra los humanos corrieron aterrorizados a sus casas cuando la Luna apareció y se trago toda la luz, cubriéndola con una densa oscuridad de la que ni las estrellas podían atravesar.

-.-

Al día siguiente, Taiyou retomo sus funciones justo a tiempo de la salida del Sol, notando que los humanos estaban actuando un poco extraño pero no les dio mucha atención, después de una noche de mucho pensar, aun tenía en si cierto rencor con la Tierra por la cual Tsuki sentía curiosidad. Cuando finalizo su trabajo, busco a su compañero en los cielos pero al no encontrarlo, se encoge de hombros y se dirige a sus aposentos sin mucho pensamiento.

-.-

Con el correr de una semana, se dio cuenta que los seres en la Tierra actuaban, más que extraños, temerosos y por alguna razón muy aliviados con su aparición. Confundido y ciertamente preocupado por ellos pero más por Tsuki, a quien no había visto en todo este tiempo, decidió saltarse su descanso y buscarle una vez terminado su vigilia.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio la Luna posándose en el cielo pero no emitir ninguna luz, provocando que la Tierra se oscureciera, el flujo los océanos y mares se calmaran a nada súbitamente, y los humanos huyeran a refugiarse despavoridos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? -Cuestiono alarmado, comenzando a correr por los pasillos.- ¡Tsuki! ¡Tsuki, responde! ¿Donde estas?

Pero por mucho que busco Taiyou no lo encontró, aunque sabía que debía estar en el reino de los cielos, el astro estaba perplejo de no poder sentir una pizca de su presencia antes luminosa.

\- ¿No puedes verlo, eh? ¿No estás satisfecho? -Pregunto una voz llamándole la atención.

El Sol nunca había estado feliz de ver a la estrella fugaz, menos en su territorio, y hoy no era la excepción.

\- ¡¿Tu?! ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Dando mi paseo habitual por el reino, nunca te has dado cuenta porque siempre estas recuperando energías durante la vigilia de Tsuki. -Explico sencillamente haciendo un vago ademan para señalar a la oscuridad nocturna a su alrededor, en la cual podía casi camuflarse de no ser por el ligero brillo dorado que emitía.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con estar satisfecho? ¿Acaso sabes lo que ocurre con Tsuki? -Cuestiono apretando los puños, altamente sospechoso de la presencia de la estrella aquí.

\- Ciertamente. -Responde con sinceridad y simpleza.- Hice esto realidad, después de todo.

Taiyou se abalanzo hacia ella, dispuesto a usar su fuerza para sacarle alguna respuesta que podría explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Dime que es lo que le hiciste, maldita! -Exigió sacudiéndola por sus hombros, pero la estrella apenas se inmuto.

\- ¿No querrás decir lo que tu hiciste? -Pregunto calmadamente, a lo que el astro la suelta desconcertado.- Tsuki-kun vino a mí con un deseo, no tuve más remedio que cumplirlo. -Explico con su tono cargado de un sentimiento de impotencia.

\- ¿Que es lo que deseo? -Quiso saber, desesperado.

-.-

La figura de Tsuki yacía sin fuerzas y etérea en medio del jardín, como en los últimos días, con su rostro ausente y sin la luminosidad que antes lo que caracterizaba.

\- ¡Tsuki!

A pesar de su estado de embotamiento pudo escuchar y reconocer el llamado. Estaba sorprendido y, sin poder evitarlo, un poco feliz. Tsuki estaba seguro que desde el momento de que abandono el territorio de Nagareboshi no iba a poder verlo nunca más o, al menos, Taiyou no iba a poder hacerlo.

\- T-Taiyou... -Llamo su nombre en un susurro, que no esperaba ser escuchado. Pero Taiyou estaba prestando gran atención al mas mínimo sonido a su alrededor y al encontrarlo, siguió su sentido terminando justo en frente de él.

\- ¡Maldito idiota! ¿Cómo fuiste tan estúpido? ¡Dar tu luz de esa forma! ¿En que estabas pensando? –Reprocho enojado como nunca, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a la zona del prado donde la hierba estaba aplastada. Sus ojos moviéndose frenéticamente de un lugar a otro por un rastro o una pista de que la Luna se encontrara realmente allí y no estuviera hablándole al aire.

\- ... -Tsuki no respondió, conmocionado, y tomándose un momento para observar sin contención los rasgos y los detalles del astro anormalmente alterado.

\- ¡Oi.. ! -Exclamo Taiyou ante la falta de respuesta, extendiendo su mano, fortuitamente logrando alcanzar rozarle la mejilla como el había querido.- ¿Tsuki?

\- ... ¿Como... p-puedes verme? -Pregunto confundido, estremeciéndose ante el contacto.

\- No puedo hacerlo.. -Confeso con pena, utilizando su memoria para arrastrar sus dedos de su mejilla hasta la mandíbula repetidamente.- Solo puedo tocarte y oírte, si esa maldita hoshi no me hubiera dicho que estabas aquí jamás te hubiera encontrado.

\- Tu.. ¿me estabas.. b-buscando? -Pregunto ahora desconcertado, inconscientemente apoyándose en la caricia.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, idiota! -Respondió molesto ante el aparente escepticismo de su par.- ¡¿Tienes idea lo que la perdida de tu luz está haciendo a tu querida Chikyuu?! -Pregunto queriendo de alguna manera llamar su atención para hacerle reaccionar.

Tsuki se aparto ligeramente, torciendo su expresión antes contenida a una amarga.

\- No.. no me importa.

\- ¿Que dices? -Pregunto sorprendido.

\- Chikyuu.. ya no me importa.. -Dijo apretando los puños y bajando la mirada.- no es como si.. me necesitaran realmente.. -El suspiro derrotado y finalmente dijo en un murmullo.- Nadie lo hace..

\- ¡Por supuesto que te necesitan! -Taiyou rápidamente replico, usando su puño para golpear la tierra a sus pies y crear un pequeño cráter debido a su enojo.- ¡todos! -Hizo una pausa, bajando también la mirada.- I-Incluyéndome.. -Acoto avergonzado pero lo suficientemente alto para ser correctamente escuchado.

\- Taiyou.. no es bueno decir mentiras.. -Dijo Tsuki sonriendo con tristeza, usando su mano para alzar la cabeza del astro por su mentón.- Tu luz.. es tan cálida, tan bienvenida por todos, da vida y es vital para el futuro, pero ¿y yo? Mis noches son frías, oscuras, representan el final e inspiran miedo. -Explica retrayendo su mano para envolverla alrededor de su estomago, en un abrazo auto reconfortante.- Chikyuu estaría mejor sin mi intervención, tu estarías mejor sin mí. -Sentencio bastante convencido.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Tsuki, no sabes lo que dices! -Exclamo poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a resolver el problema y enseñarle a la Luna que se equivocaba.- Vamos. -Y ofreció su mano.- Toma mi mano y levántate, tenemos que buscar a esa maldita hoshi y arreglar esto.

La Luna siempre admiro la forma en el que el Sol parecía seguro en poder resolver lo que se propusiera, pero sabía que esta vez no había caso por lo que, por mucho que quisiera, no tomo la mano ofrecida sino que se encogió aun mas en su lugar en la hierba, atrayendo sus rodillas a su pecho y envolviendo sus brazos en ellas.

\- Estoy.. muy cansado, Taiyou, apenas estoy.. sosteniendo la noche para Chikyuu.. Yo no puedo ir contigo. -Confeso haciendo una mueca de dolor al ver como el Sol se sobresalto ante la información y parecía un poco perdido de que hacer a continuación.- El amanecer es.. en algunas horas, deberías irte y descansar un poco para tu vigilia. -Propuso queriendo resolver su problema, sonriéndole alentadoramente aunque él no podía verlo.

\- No puedo dejarte así más tiempo. -Replico apretando los puños con impotencia.- Tsuki, si no recuperamos tu luz, pronto no podrás sostenerte a ti mismo en el reino de los cielos y.. -Explico con una expresión temerosa y desesperada.- desaparecerás. -La Luna soltó una pequeña risa, amarga y gastada.- ¡¿De qué mierda te ríes, idiota?! -Cuestiono el Sol, enojado que su par no estuviera tomando esto enserio.

\- Taiyou, suena tan.. desesperado.. que por un momento creí.. que estaba preocupado por mí.. -Explico esbozando una amplia sonrisa melancólica.- Pero él solo.. está preocupado por el bienestar de todos en Chikyuu, como todo un rey responsable y..

\- ¡Ellos pueden irse al demonio! -Le corto fúrico, su aura explotando en forma de una llamarada rojo oscuro por un instante, causando conmoción en la Luna.- ¡de quien estoy preocupado eres tú, idiota!

\- ... -Tsuki guardo silencio observando con fascinación como la luz que emitía el Sol volvía a la normalidad, dejando como secuela una sombra de hierba quemada bajo sus pies.- ¿Por qué.. ? -Pregunto tras pasar un minuto, bastante incrédulo de las palabras de Taiyou.- Creí que.. que me odiabas.. -Se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo un gemido angustioso en su garganta al recordar ese momento.- tu dijiste.. que jamás querías volver a verme.

\- ¡A veces me gustaría golpearte por ser tan idiota! -Exclamo Taiyou frunciendo el seño y llevando una mano a su frente, visiblemente exasperado.- ¡como puedes pensar por un segundo que yo te odio cuando la realidad es que yo siempre- ! -Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba por decir, el se callo así mismo pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- Yo.. Desde el comienzo,.. t-tu ..

\- ¿Yo.. que, Taiyou? -Pregunto con una expresión confundida y triste.- ¿Te irrito? ¿Te desagrado? ¿Te causo miedo también?

\- Maldición, esto no puede estar pasándome. -Masculla para sí, pasando su mano por su rostro y soltando un suspiro.- Tú definitivamente me irritas, y quizás alguna vez creí que eras desagradable, no voy a negar que ciertas cosas que haces me dan miedo, pero yo.. -Admitió lentamente tomando asiento frente a Tsuki, pero manteniendo su mirada hacia un costado.- Lo que quiero decir.. -Intento de nuevo, mirando finalmente al frente solo para ver la nada.- Maldición, creo que sería más fácil si pudiera verte. -Dice a lo que la Luna toma su mano y lo guió a su mejilla. Taiyou se aclara la garganta y fija su mirada donde cree que están los ojos de Tsuki.- Yo.. te amo. -Confiesa y entonces siente algo húmedo en su mano.

Tsuki dejo sus lagrimas vagar libres, sintiendo una enorme felicidad pero también mucho miedo, no sabiendo muy bien como reaccionar ante la confesión que había estado esperando desde el principio de los tiempos y pensaba que nunca iba a hacerse realidad.

\- S-Si.. se trata de una broma.. Taiyou-sama.. -Articulo entre su llanto.

\- Nunca he bromeado en toda mi existencia y cuando incluso estoy siendo más serio que nunca.. -Se quejo, rodando los ojos y aparentemente frustrado.- Eres imposible, pero.. -Dijo y sonrió un poco, dándole una suave caricia a su mejilla mojada.- aun así te amo.

\- Yo tam-

Repentinamente la mano de Taiyou traspaso lo que antes era el rostro de Tsuki como si solo fuera aire.

\- ¡Oi, Tsuki! ¡Tsuki! ¿Donde estas? -Cuestiono en pánico, tratando de atrapar el aire con sus manos inútilmente. En respuesta solo siente un breve toque en su mano y rápidamente se aferra a él.- Tengo que buscar la forma de recuperar tu luz, ¿donde está esa maldita hoshi cuando la necesitas?

\- Justo aquí. -La voz de Nagareboshi se escucho a su espalda.

Taiyou giro su cabeza, viendo efectivamente a la estrella de pie a un metro.

\- ¡Tu.. ! ¡Porque no has aparecido antes, maldición..! -Reclamo furioso poniéndose de pie, asegurándose de que la débil presencia de la Luna lo siguiera con su agarre.

\- Solo aparezco cuando alguien me necesita realmente. -Le recuerda, sonriendo pícaramente.- Además, no quería interrumpir tu pequeña confesión. -La risa de la estrella inevitablemente hace que el rostro del Sol enrojeciera de vergüenza.- Quien diría que tales palabras suaves podrían salir alguna vez de la boca un astro tan hosco como tú.

\- ¡Cállate! -Exige frunciendo el seño.- Sabes lo que deseo. Haz que su luz regrese, para poder terminar con todo esto.

\- Imposible. -Responde la estrella con solemnidad.

\- ¡¿Eh?!

\- Su luz ha desaparecido para siempre, no existe forma en que pueda regresarla. Tsuki-kun está condenado a desaparecer. -Aclara impasible.

\- No.. ¡No! -Incrédulo, Taiyou apretó el puño de su mano libre y miro hacia abajo abatido por un momento, antes de que la ira regresara.- ¡Tu lo sabías! ¡¿Por qué cumpliste su estúpido deseo si sabias que ese iba a ser su final?!

\- Porque aun si fue estúpido, fue su deseo. -Dijo Nagareboshi acercándose a ellos y colocando una de sus elegantes manos sobre el hombro del Sol, para trasmitir su lamento también.- Le advertí que no podría arrepentirse más tarde, el lo acepto, su corazón herido lo cegó de todas las consecuencias. No puedo hacer nada por él.

\- Entonces.. ¿él desaparecerá? -Concluyo con sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas contenidas.

\- Lo siento. -Se disculpo una suave voz, antes de que la bruja pudiera responder.

El Sol se giro hacia la nada, tomando su mano aun aferrada a la débil presencia de la Luna y se la llevo al pecho, al sitio donde su corazón dolido residía.

\- No, yo lo siento. Si no te hubiera dicho esas cosas.. Si te hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio.. -Se lamento, su aura convirtiéndose en un amarillo pálido.- Perdóname Tsuki. Se supone que soy el astro alfa pero aun con todo mi poder, ni siquiera puedo ayudar a quien es más importante para mí. -Dice dejando escapar un par de lagrimas de sus ojos.- ¿Es que realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti? -Pregunto, asustándose por un momento cuando perdió el agarra de su mano, antes de sentir dos suaves manos sujetando su rostro y limpiando sus lagrimas.

\- Si.. Por favor, acepta este último recuerdo de mi parte. -Pide Tsuki utilizando lo último de su fuerza para besar al Sol y trasmitirle todo su amor, sintiéndose feliz y muy cálido por dentro al sentir que era correspondido.

Cuando se separa, Taiyou duda abrir los ojos sabiendo que al hacerlo Tsuki ya no se encontraría ahí, pero lo hace y se sorprende al ver de forma un poco inconstante y poco nítida la figura de la Luna y el delineamiento de sus rasgos.

\- Puedo verte.. -Dice sorprendido atrayendo al, aun mas sorprendido, Tsuki hacia él y envolviéndolo en sus brazos, temiendo que pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento.- ¿Por qué?

\- Como dije, no puedo hacer nada por él, pero tu si Taiyou. -Responde Nagareboshi quien sonreía con suficiencia.- ¿Acaso olvidaste cuál es tu habilidad? -Pregunta haciendo una vaga seña a la ahora ardiente aura anaranjada del Sol.- Brindar energía, calor, luz a todo lo que tocas a tu alrededor. El poco tiempo que mantuviste a Tsuki a tu lado logro trasmitirle algo de tu luz. -Explica y Taiyou puede comprobar que cuanto más tiempo mantenía en sus brazos a Tsuki este se encontraba volviéndose mas tangible, recuperando su color y su presencia haciéndose más fuerte.

\- Se siente.. tan cálido, ahora puedo comprender la alegría de Chikyuu al tenerte. -Habla Tsuki sintiéndose contenido envuelto en los fuertes brazos del Sol, mientras este le trasmitía inconscientemente su energía.

\- Tsuki, ¿no me digas que la razón por la que estabas tan interesado en Chikyuu era.. ? -Quiere saber, y la Luna entierra su rostro en su pecho apenado.

\- Estaba celoso.. -Admitió alzando su mirada, con un ligero puchero y un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.- Ella siempre recibía toda tu atención y cuidado.. yo solo quería saber qué es lo que tenia de especial, quizás así, descubrir la forma en la que tu.. que tú te intereses en mí.

Taiyou le dio un ligero un apretón reconfortante y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, que termino por encender una ligera aura blanquecina alrededor de la Luna.

\- Supongo que los dos somos unos idiotas. -Dice para dar fin al tema y transmitir que no estaba molesto.

\- Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. -Anuncio Nagareboshi juntando sus manos, en un aplauso, y disponiéndose a irse.

\- ¡Espera tu, hoshi manipuladora! -Llamo su atención rápidamente el Sol.- ¿Qué pasa con Tsuki? ¿Él.. ?

\- Oh si, el todavía está en riesgo de desaparecer pero no creo que sea mucho problema para ti evitarlo. -Dijo sencillamente, sonriendo y actuando como si no fuera la gran cosa.- Solo debes continuar brindándole de tu "apoyo". -Dijo sugerentemente, soltando una risa escandalosa y burlona.

\- ¡¿A-A que viene esa risa, maldita?! -Cuestiono Taiyou sonrojado y furioso.

Tsuki encontró la reacción del Sol adorable y no pudo evitar molestarlo también.

\- ¡Taiyou-sama~ ! -Exclamo envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de su par, sonriendo traviesamente.- ¿Podrías darme algo más de tu "apoyo" ahora? Siento que voy a desfallecer. -Dijo echándose hacia atrás teatralmente, como si estuviera débil.

La estrella volvió a reír, llevando una mano a su boca mientras que con la otra hacia un ademan.

\- Anda, anda, Taiyou, y esta vez que dure más. -Alentó burlonamente.- Claro, es por el bien de Tsuki-kun.

\- ¡U-Ustedes dos.. ! -Exclamo el Sol enojado y avergonzado, apretando los dientes y frunciendo severamente el ceño ante sus comentarios pero en ningún momento aflojando el agarre que tenia de la cintura de la Luna, el aun no estaba dispuesto a alejarse ni perderlo de vista por el momento, en su interior ya dispuesto a soportar las burlas si con eso Tsuki seguía a su lado.

-.-

Desde ese entonces, en la Tierra, la Luna comenzó a ser visible aun cuando el Sol estaba en el cielo, causando que la gente empezara a relacionarla con el Sol y, al notar que la luz que emitía la Luna era reconfortante y más hermosa que nunca, dejar de tenerle miedo.

´´´´´  
´´´´  
´´´  
´´  
´

En el salón principal del reino de los cielos, dos figuras yacían cómodamente tumbados sobre un cumulo de suaves y esponjosas nubes blancas. Se trataban de los representantes del Sol y la Luna, quienes estaban pasando un buen tiempo juntos durante la vigilia solar.

Tsuki bostezo lindamente, acomodándose un poco más en el regazo de su par. La calidez en su interior, la tranquilidad a su alrededor y el horario lo estaban invitando a dormir pero él simplemente no quería hacerlo y tercamente permanecía despierto a pesar de las quejas de Taiyou.

\- Sabes,.. -Empezó a decir la Luna, echando su cabeza hacia atrás contra el hombro del Sol para tener una vista del rostro de este. Cuando Taiyou le dio su atención, continuo.- Me he dado cuenta que Hoshi-san de alguna manera extraña cumplió mi deseo más profundo. -Dijo viendo como hubo una contracción en el ojo del Sol al mencionar a la estrella, antes de que su expresión se convirtiera en ligeramente curiosa.- Tener toda la atención y el cuidado de Taiyou-sama para mí hasta el fin de los tiempos. -Concluyo estirándose y girando para poder estar de frente al Sol, a caballo en su regazo y con las piernas colgando.

\- Que dolor. -Soltó sin pensar pero, al ver que Tsuki se mostro desilusionado, continuo.- Pero supongo que tienes razón, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, ella también cumplió mi deseo más profundo. -Dijo Taiyou, colocando sus grandes manos en cada lado de la esbelta cintura de la Luna y acercándolo lo suficiente para que estuvieran nariz con nariz.- Ser capaz de sostenerte en mis brazos hasta el fin de los tiempos. -Admitió con un leve rubor.

Una traviesa sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la Luna, quien se asomo por el hombro del Sol y susurro en su oído.

\- Pero Taiyou-sama puede hacer "mucho más" que solo sostenerme en sus manos. -Dijo sintiendo como las manos de Taiyou comenzaron a vagar por zonas sensibles.- Y puede hacerlo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

En ese momento, los habitantes de la Tierra, presenciaron el primero de muchos, muchos eclipses.


	2. Un ángel y un caído

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un inexperimentado ángel asiste al juicio de uno de los suyos, con cada día que pasa su corazón se llenara de dudas y su instinto clamara por hacer justicia pero ¿qué pasa si para cuando decide reaccionar todo es en vano? ¿podrá encontrar una manera de salvar al caído de la desesperación?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es corto y tiene varias ADVERTENCIAS: Muerte de personaje principal. Temas religiosos. Tortura no gráfica. Intento de suicidio. Reencarnación. Final abierto (?)  
> POR FAVOR, NO lo leas si te sientes incomodo leyendo respecto a algunas de estas cosas.
> 
> Aclaraciones: El joven ángel es Kurogane, mientras que el caído es Fai. (Salvo la parte del final, todo esta en PoV de Kurogane)

2° vez.

Un ángel y un caído

Debido a que era muy joven, un aprendiz, este era su primera vez viendo a un pobre condenado de pie en el borde de la perdición. Su maestro lo había traído allí, a una distancia segura y aceptable por las normas, como parte de su lección de lo que podría pasarle si desobedecía o se rebelara contra los mandatos de Dios.

Herejía. Blasfemia. Injuria. Insurrección.

Tu castigo era perder tus alas y caer. Convertirte en un desgraciado condenado.

Un deshonroso ángel caído.

Desde su lugar podía solo ver la espalda del condenado, donde dos Dominaciones se encontraban desplumando sus corruptas alas, una pluma a la vez, la forma más dolorosa pero la más adecuada para el castigo, según sus enseñanzas. La tarea en si no tomaba más que un día o dos, dependiendo en tamaño de las alas del caído pero las Dominaciones tenían la obligación de extender el castigo durante 7 días, escarmentándolo unas horas al día antes de marcharse y dejar al condenado solo en su desesperación, de pie en el borde del abismo donde tenía que lidiar con su dolor y los fríos vientos.

Se quedo observando durante todo el proceso del día de hoy, el primer día, estremeciéndose del dolor ajeno que el caído debe sentir al sentir como parte de si mismo estaba siendo desgarrado con tanta... crueldad.

_.-._

Debido a que era muy joven, un aprendiz, parte de su trabajo era hacer mandados en el Reino de cualquier superior que solicitara su asistencia, pero mayormente de su maestro cuyo deber como parte de las Potestades precisaba de muchos libros que el tenia que traer, llevar, clasificar y guardar en la Biblioteca.

El atajo que siempre usaba tenia ahora una precisa visión del borde donde el caído aun se mantenía, a veces coincidía con el tiempo de la sanción otras veces lo observada de pie, por su cuenta, con la mirada siempre abajo y de espaldas al reino y al Dios que rechazo con sus malas acciones.

Y cada vez que lo veía no podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿cuales habían sido los cargos? ¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo? ¿Y si se arrepentía de alguna manera? Pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para despejar tales cuestiones, no estaba en su lugar pensar aquello. Los Serafines eran los únicos que debían saber sobre su pecado, y la razón por la que lo hizo fue porque su corazón está lleno de impurezas y de haberse arrepentido él no estaría recibiendo el castigo.

¿No es así?

_.-._

Debido a que era muy joven, un aprendiz, aun le estaban inculcando en su mente las reglas, las enseñanzas, la historia, todo lo que debía saber para ser un buen ángel. Y es por eso que tal vez su corazón había empezado a doler y su mente a cuestionar todo cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura solitaria y triste del condenado, o es lo que el se repetía en su mente sin parar.

"Los caídos están sucios, manchados de corrupción y dicha corrupción, para jóvenes ángeles como tú, puede ser tentadora. Asegúrate de no volver a acercarte al borde antes de que la semana termine, sería una lástima que alguien tan prometedor como tu cayera en la perversión."

Eso era lo que su maestro le había dicho y el obedeció, lo hizo a pesar su instinto pero ese ultimo día algo solo tomo control de él y lo hizo volar hacia el borde justo a tiempo para la hora final.

_.-._

Debido a que era muy joven, un aprendiz, la lectura de los cargos por parte de un serafín le parecieron excusas.

Debido a que era muy joven, un aprendiz, el ambiente ceremonial y justiciero le pareció una farsa.

Debido a que era muy joven, un aprendiz, la imagen de las dos Dominaciones retirando las últimas plumas de aquellas atrofiadas alas le pareció a la de un verdugo.

Debido a que era muy joven, un aprendiz, la lluvia que se presento cuando el Serafín le ordeno al condenado darse la vuelta hacia la multitud limpiando así sus lágrimas lo creyó planeado.

Debido a que era muy joven, un aprendiz, cuando vislumbro el rostro devastado, triste y frustrado del caído al decir sus últimas palabras su juicio propio solo podría declarar inocente.

Debido a que era muy joven, un aprendiz, no aparto la mirada como el resto cuando una ráfaga de luz apareció indicando la desaparición de las alas del caído, cegándolo brevemente. Pero él se recupero lo suficientemente rápido para captar el momento justo en que las estrellas tintinearon al unisonó como última despedida al antiguo ángel que fue tragado por la gravedad y cayo.

Cayo dejando una estela de devastación a su paso al vacío donde nadie lo atrapara en sus brazos, donde no importa cuando esperanza construya el fracaso es todo lo que conocerá, donde vivirá recordando su tristeza y frustración, donde siempre se sentirá frió y perdido en la desesperación.

Y el joven aprendiz de ángel no pudo creer que solo lo dejo ir.

Lo dejo ir.

\----  
\---  
\--  
-

De alguna manera, todo le parecía familiar. Como un deja vu.

Aquella voz oscura en su cabeza se divertía perturbando su mente con pensamientos de fatalidad. Haciéndole alucinar de otras posibles vidas donde fue tan miserable como ahora, tan condenado al fracaso que la que única opción que él y sus "antepasados" pudieron encontrar para terminar su dolor era siempre caer.

Caer, caer y caer al vacío sin fin.

Y el rogó, rogó a los cielos por una oportunidad en la otra vida, si es que la había, porque en su interior podía sentir la desesperación de mil corazones rotos y él solo sabía que no podía cargar con uno más.

Entonces, se subió a la cornisa de espaldas y cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose ante las frías gotas de lluvia que empezaron a caer. En el fondo, muy en lo profundo de su mente gritando con el corazón en la garganta que alguien lo salvara ahora, aunque sabía que nadie lo haría.

Tomo una profunda respiración, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y finalmente se dejo caer...

Solo para que sus manos fueran atrapadas con fuerza, manteniéndolo ahí.

\- Oh no. -Exclamo una voz profunda con un tono reprobatorio y el solo atino a abrir los ojos con sorpresa, para divisar un par de furiosos ojos rojos a través de la lluvia.- Ni crees que voy a dejarte ir, idiota. –Continúo, jalándolo de un tirón, alejándolo de la cornisa.

En medio de la lluvia, mientras era reprendido duramente por el hombre que lo sostenía suavemente en sus brazos, él solo podía pensar que de alguna manera, todo le parecía familiar.

Como un deja vu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tocado estos temas a la ligera, espero no haber ofendido a nadie.

**Author's Note:**

> Me hice esta cuenta hace unos meses, nunca lo use, ahora que decidí aprovecharla me di cuenta que no se usarla muy bien. Así que,.. Si creen que debo editar las etiquetas o tienen algún consejo para mi, se los agradecería mucho.


End file.
